The invention relates to a head-up display comprising a projection screen and device for moving and positioning a projection screen. The invention further relates to a method for operating such a head-up display.
Head-up displays of this type are generally known from prior art and comprise a display unit with a projection screen onto which vehicle information is projected by means of an image-providing unit and, where applicable, by means of an optical module. In this instance the projection screen is of transparent design and located in the field of vision of the driver of the vehicle.
In its deactivated state, the head-up display is in particular retractable into a cavity within and below the surface of an instrument panel of a vehicle and extendable from this cavity when operation is required.
Adjustment of an incline of the projection screen about a horizontal incline axis is required, in particular with reference to the height and the resulting sitting position of the driver of the vehicle, in order to achieve an optimized display distinguished in particular by a geometrically clean and distortion-free presentation of the information to the driver of the vehicle. To this end, a very fine adjustment is required. At the same time, a secure fixing of the projection screen in the adjusted position is required in order to prevent a positional change during the operation of the head-up display.